


Warm in the best way

by Crazyhotsoup



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Just two sweet husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, Tenderness, Trans Arthur Morgan, Trans Charles Smith, they're both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyhotsoup/pseuds/Crazyhotsoup
Summary: "I've got a surprise for you." Arthur's voice climbs an octave as he sings out the last part. Charles turns and grins a predatory smile. "Not like that, ya dolt."
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Charles Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Warm in the best way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to apologize for my self-serving fluff

Arthur hears the door open and rolls over in the bed. 

God. A real bed. He still hasn't gotten over it. 

Charles stamps snow off his boots in front of the door and then flops into the chair to pull them off. 

"How's Rains Fall?" Arthur's voice cracks and sticks in his throat. The sign of a warm, sleepy day. 

"Better. They're moving somewhere safe." Charles stands and pulls off his coat. Arthur watches as he walks over to the fireplace and throws another split log on it. 

"I've got a surprise for you." Arthur's voice climbs an octave as he sings out the last part. Charles turns and grins a predatory smile. "Not like that, ya dolt." 

"But, my dear," He kneels in front of the bed as Arthur sits up. "I've just come back from such a long and harrowing journey. Shouldn't my sweet be sweet with me, not insult me the first chance he gets?" Charles kisses up his arm and Arthur pulls him into a hug, burying his face in the younger man's neck. 

"Damn needy, is what you are." Charles hums in agreement and pulls Arthur towards the fireplace. He makes Charles sit in the chair and gives him a look. "Now don't laugh when you see it. I know it ain't pretty, but I worked hard on this." 

"Love, I would never laugh at you." A smile spreads across his face and Arthur shakes his head. 

"Now, I know that ain't true. Laughed last month when I fell off Falmouth." Charles' grin widens and he moves to stand. Arthur raises his hands and stops him. "Stay there, now. Don't go opening your eyes till I tell you to." 

Charles keeps his eyes closed as Arthur does something in the kitchen. He can hear cutting and knows Arthur has baked something. He could smell it when he walked in. The almost completely dissipated smell of sugary sweets and pastry lingering in the air. 

Steps near the old chair they found in the shed when they moved in. Charles raises his head when Arthur speaks. 

"Open your damn mouth." Charles scrunches his nose at the words but opens his mouth anyway. A fork clicks against his front teeth. He tastes buttery crust that's a little too worked and then the tender taste of peaches. "You can open your eyes now." Charles opens his eyes lackadaisically, taking in the sight before him. Arthur squatted in front of the chair, holding a plate with a haphazardly constructed pie. Charles grins and Arthur stutters. 

"Now you said you wouldn't laugh." Charles shakes his head and pulls Arthur into the chair with him. His hands rest on his thigh. It had gotten softer since they moved into the old cabin. They were no longer running, instead, they were raising horses. Arthur had become the best horse trainer for three towns. 

"I ain't, just thought it was sweet, coming home to find you've baked a pie. Those the peaches we canned in the summer?" Arthur hums and takes his own bite of the pie. 

"Waited for ya, wanted you to try it first." He plucks a peach off the plate and Arthur squawks in surprise. Charles smiles at the sweet taste and sucks some of the not-so-flaky pie crust off his fingers. He grabs another bite, more of the crust than filling. He tries to savor the taste. The barest hint of cinnamon fills his mouth and he smiles. Charles is in the process of raising his pastry cover fingers to his mouth when Arthur beats him to it. 

Arthur's tongue wraps around his thumb and he feels a flutter in his gut. Charles damn near about faints when Arthur looks up at him with his innocent eyes. 

"Come 'ere, Arthur." The older man grins and takes another bite of the pie as if nothing happened. "Nasty flirt." 

"Too easy, Mr. Morgan." Charles looks up and feels a blush creep up his cheeks. "Mr. Morgan. Like that don'tcha? Know we never talked about it, but maybe, oh, I don't know." 

"Charles Morgan." He says it slowly, testing out the name in his mouth. "Arthur Smith. Which one you like more?" 

"I like my last name on you." Charles hums in agreement and shifts Arthur in his lap. The chair creaks dangerously and Arthur lets out a small sound. "Maybe we should get up." 

He sets the empty plate on the table next to the chair and pulls Charles up. Their socked feet pad over the floor and towards the bed. 

It's a simple cabin. One large room, a lot like the Adler Ranch. Except they don't have an upstairs. They do have a root cellar, full of shelves of canned goods. 

"Mr. Morgan." The way Charles says his name makes Arthur blush cherry red. Charles' face splits into a grin, a grin Arthur is all too familiar with. Arthur undoes his suspenders and pushes down his trousers. Charles copies him as he undoes his shirt and strips down to his union suit. He lets himself be pushed onto the downy cover and relishes in the feeling of landing on a mattress, not the topsoil of whatever forest they had camped in. 

"Mr. Morgan." Charles' lips quirk in an endearing way and he pulls him down onto the mattress with him. "I'm only getting colder, Charlie." 

"I've got a solution for that, Artie." Arthur has to bite down a laugh at the name. Charles pulls up the blanket and Arthur pushes him toward the wall. 

"Hate sleeping against the wall." Charles shuffles towards the wall and Arthur follows him. 

If it was summer they would sleep shirtless, and Arthur would be able to feel Charles' back on his front, but he settles for pushing himself flush against the younger man from head to toe. 

Charles lets out a contented sound when Arthur wraps his arm around his middle, below his chest. 

Arthur rests his forehead against the knob of Charles' neck. 

He lets out a deep sigh and they both fall asleep faster than either had since Charles left. 

In the morning, Arthur wakes up to the smell of brewing coffee. He stretches and mumbles when he finds the space that Charles had occupied was empty. 

He turns and finds Charles kneeling beside the bed with a mug of coffee. 

"Morning sleepy head." Charles raises a hand to caress his cheek. Arthur leans into the touch and accepts the offered mug. 

After so many long, cold nights out in the woods alone, Charles realizes he's warm. Warm in the best way.

**Author's Note:**

> I can write more of them. More pairings too, if people want that :)


End file.
